Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Complex wireless communication systems may be deployed such that coverage areas for different types of wireless networks (“heterogeneous wireless networks”) included in the wireless communication systems may overlay, overlap or coexist. Thus, a wireless device with a capability to couple to more than one type of wireless network may have an opportunity to choose the type of wireless network to which the wireless device may couple or connect. However, a given wireless network may have certain bandwidth and user count capabilities and also may need to maintain an adequate buffer for sudden bursts of demand or sudden correlation in data flow among wireless devices already coupled to the given wireless network.
Typically, admission policies for a wireless network may be based on the observed loading and radio management of a single node or access point via which wireless devices may couple to the wireless network. Wireless communication systems have been proposed that include coordinated wireless device access between heterogeneous wireless networks. A coordinated wireless device access process between heterogeneous wireless networks may help shift a single wireless device from a first wireless network to a second wireless network based on acquired or shared knowledge of the wireless device and access points or nodes associated with each respective wireless network. In some examples, a wireless device access that is coordinated between heterogeneous wireless networks based on acquired or shared knowledge may be referred to as a vertical handover of the wireless device.